princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiichi Yukimura
Background Yukimura Seiichi is the team captain of Rikkai Dai Tennis Club. He is known as one of the Big Three, with the other two being Sanada Genichirō (The Emperor) and Yanagi Renji (The Master). Yukimura is one of the characters mentioned and shown earlier on in the series, but does not show his true strength until near the end of the original series. He had been a Rikkai Dai regular since his first year along with Yanagi and Sanada. Yukimura is known as "The Child of God" due to his play style and the fact that he has never lost or dropped a single game before his Nationals Finals match against Echizen Ryoma (who beats him 6-4 after achieving Teni Muhou No Kiwami). He is hospitalized for much of the season due to a neurological disease (the most probable disease is the Guillain-Barré Syndrome, a neurological disease that causes paralysis in the limbs). The surgery he must undergo to cure it only has a fifty percent survival rate. Nonetheless, he takes the chance and survives. Appearance Despite his strength, he has a very feminine and frail appearance. He has chin-length navy blue wavy hair and blue eyes (brown in the manga) with a fair complexion. Yukimura is depicted as fairly tall although not as tall as teammates Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura's Rikkai Dai jersey is always hanging on his back, and he usually wears a headband (green in the anime, white in the manga). At the U-17 Camp in New Prince of Tennis, Yukimura has his U-17 Camp Jersey hang over his shoulders on his back like he did with his Rikkai Dai jersey. While also serious, Yukimura smiles considerably more frequently than Sanada. Personality Yukimura is known as one of the of Three Demons and as The Child Of God or The Demigod in anime due to his strength and invincibility on the tennis court. Outside the court, Yukimura is very kind and courteous towards other people. He also exhibits a calm, quiet and observant personality. He's rarely taken by surprise. However, once he steps inside the court he has strong willpower and a rather stern, brutally honest attitude. He is very strict with his team and refuses to lose as both a captain and a player. Sometimes, he likes to tease people he is close to such as Sanada. He and Sanada have been best friends since the age of four after the two met at a tennis club. Much like his U-17 Camp roommates Fuji Shusuke and Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Yukimura has a big interest in gardening. This is shown as he, Shiraishi and Fuji observe the plants in their room. Also, shortly after the Nationals, Yukimura invited Shiraishi to visit the Rikkai Dai gardening club. History Three Years Prior To The Storyline Yukimura and Sanada went to the final of a Junior individual tournament as childhood friends who had met at the age of four. Yukimura defeated Sanada in the finals, however afterwards, Tezuka appeared and took Sanada on in a match. Tezuka defeated Sanada and then took on Yukimura immediately after. Sanada claims they were equal or Tezuka may have even been better but it is unknown who won. Two Years Prior To The Storyline Yukimura began Rikkai Dai along with best friend from childhood Sanada Genichirou. With the two of them agreeing with each other that they should attempt to win everything during the whole time at Rikkai Jr. High. He became a regular and easily won their District, Prefectural Tournaments and went on to win the Regionals and won the Nationals in his first year along with Sanada and Yanagi in the side also. One Year Prior To The Storyline At the start of the year, Yukimura is challenged by new talented freshman Kirihara Akaya and utterly defeats Kirihara. As Kirihara believed the reason that Rikkai won the Nationals was due to the seniors as he easily defeated most 3rd Years at this time. Unfortunately for Kirihara he finds out the hard way that the power of the Rikkai Dai tennis club was Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura then captains Rikkai Dai to go on undefeated the Kanto Regionals and Nationals. Prefecturals At this time, Yukimura suddenly suffered a life-threatening illness. He collapsed suddenly by his School's local station while coming from practice with the rest of the Rikkai Dai Regulars. He stated he couldnt even feel his body. Regionals Yukimura in hospital.jpg|Yukimura in hospital Yukimura having a laugh while ill.jpg|Yukimura being visited by teammates. 4b6f833070db539ba31741b3d9e76ca9.jpg|Yukimura on the roof of the hospital|link=http://i3.6.cn/cvbnm/9a/60/9f/4b6f833070db539ba31741b3d9e76ca9.jpg 1bf8f70336a3d05d3912bba5.jpg|Yukimura being visited by teammates|link=http://imgsrc.baidu.com/forum/pic/item/1bf8f70336a3d05d3912bba5.jpg During this time, Yukimura was in hospital undergoing treatment. He was regularly visited by the Rikkai Dai regulars but mainly by his best friend Sanada Genichiro who kept him up to date on the situations of the tennis club. On the final of the Kanto Regional Tournament, Yukimura underwent an operation which had a 50% chance of success. His Rikkai teammates promised him they would win the Kanto Regional Tournament for him in the belief his operation would be successful. His operation was a success, however Rikkai lost to Seishun Gakuen the final with 2 wins and 3 losses. Nationals Yukimura Seiichiprof.jpg Yukimua getting ready.jpg Yukimura buchou.jpg|Yukimura turning down the invitation from Seigaku to the eat Yakiniku with them before the finals. Yukimura focusing.jpg|Yukimura in the Nationals Final in Singles 1. Yukimura Seiichiprof.jpg|Yukimura Yukimura Seiichi preparing to deafen a certain guy at the nationals.jpg|Yukimura during Singles 1 in the final. Yukimura and Rikkai Dai go into the Nationals expecting nothing less than victory. They easily crush all their opposition from the first round until they reach the Semifinals and drop their first games and first sets of the tournament against Nagoya Seitoku. However it was revealed that they gave up the first two matches on purpose to pile pressure on Kirihara Akaya so he could bring out his new Devil Mode. They then get serious and crush Nagoya and advance to the final as expected. At the end of they day, Yukimura declines the offer for Rikkai to join Seigaku and eat Yakiniku with them. His level of power is immeditaley proven when Tooyama Kintarou challenges him to a one-point match during the final to stall time for Ryoma who arrived late to the all deciding final. The match ends in Tooyama's crushing defeat where he is unable to move after suffering the effects of Yukimura's fearful tennis. He is an undefeated player until he loses to Echizen when he uses the Pinnacle of Perfection in the National Tournament. Prior To U-17 Camp YUKIMURA AND SHIRAISHI in the Rikkai garden club.jpg|Shiraishi and Yukimura at Rikkai's Gardens. Yukimura at the Rikkai grounds.png|Yukimura giving a speech to all members of the club as the leader. Yukimura arrives to see the results of Inui Juice.png|Yukimura arriving to find his members gasping for breath after tasting Inui Juice. U17inviteRikkai.png|Yukimura opening the U-17 Camp invitation for Rikkai's regulars. Yukimura invites fellow gardening enthusiast Shiraishi Kuranosuke to visit the school gardening club's garden at the school's roof top. The two of them have fun observing the plants. Rikkai Dai have a school festival which involves several drama performances. The tennis club must perform a drama piece and require the help of Echizen Ryoma to play the role of the princess in the play. In New Prince of Tennis, Yukimura and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku regulars are shown to have been training like usual before they received their invitations to the U-17 Camp. During this time (as shown in the Pair Puri), Yukimura encouraged his teammates to have fun while playing tennis, however they comically went about it the wrong way, leading Yukimura to scrap the idea. Later, Yanagi introduced the Rikkai Dai tennis club members to Inui Juice, after staying by Inui Sadaharu's house the night before. Yukimura arrives to a defeated club as all members who tasted the juice were unable to stand (with the exception of Sanada, who, despite being in tears, stayed standing). U-17 Camp Shortly after the Nationals, Yukimura along with the rest of the Rikkai Dai regulars and several other middle schoolers recieve invites to the All-Japan Junior Training Camp. Which for the first time, allowed Middle Schoolers to compete for Representative places along with High Schoolers. Yukimura like all the 50 middle schoolers, was able to obtain a ball that fell from the helicopter where the conditions were those without a ball must go home. At the camp, Seiichi and all the other middle schoolers are tricked into playing a doubles tie-breaker style game against their friends. He then plays a tie-break game against his close friend Sanada whom he utterly defeats 7-1. As a result, Sanada gets sent with the other losers to the mountains while Seiichi ends up playing and defeating all his High School opponents in his matches and advances to the 6th Court. Team Shuffle Yukimura is then seen with his Court and several other Court groups as audience to the 5th Court taking on the 3rd Court in a Team Shuffle. Almost immediately after the end of the Team Shuffle, The Middle School losers reveal they had defeated 2nd Court and replaced them and became the new 2nd Court. The Middle School winners welcome them back. The middle schoolers then get involved in a massive pillow fight. 14389057_480x274.jpeg|Three Demons of Rikkai Yukimura in the tie break.png|Yukimura while defeating Sanada in the tie-break. Yukimura after winning against Sanada.png|Yukimura shocked as Sanada says nothing after losing. Yukimura Seiichi watches on.png|Yukimura watches on as the tie-break losers get on to the coach. The rikkai winners.png Yukimura, Kirihara and Yagyuu in 2nd Stringer white uniform.png Sengoku and Yukimura watch Atobe get wiped by Irie.jpg|Yukimura while he was a member of the 6th Court with Sengoku watching Atobe get walked over by Irie. Yukimura Seiichi when the BJB return.jpg|Yukimura after the Middle School losers replace the 2nd Court. After many quick matches, the coaches select 20 players to take on U-17 Japan's Top 20 players. Yukimura is the final player, and the only middle schooler, to be chosen, further implying how skillful he is for his age. Foreign Expedition Group Challenge He is chosen to play against All-Japan Junior Representative No.11 Fuwa Tetsuhito and the two of them undergo a long rally that begins with Fuwa taunting Yukimura by deciding to play blindfolded. However, this doesn't faze Yukimura: just when Fuwa decides to get serious, he completely loses his sense of sight, seemingly giving Yukimura the upper hand in the match. While neither player seems to be have even broken a sweat, it appears that Fuwa reveals his Reflection technique. Which reflects any disadvantageous state back on to the opponent who sent it through the use of Fuwa's eyes. This causes Yukimura to go blind, completely reversing the situation of the match despite the match only being in its early stages. However this was all a figment of Fuwa's imagination. As it reveals that Yukimura's Yips technique dramatically improves since he reveals that he put Fuwa to sleep through his tennis thus crushing Fuwa and wins the match. Yukimura's Yips had advanced in that, instead of making the user lose while thinking they cant win, he makes the loser lose thinking they have already won which is extremely dangerous. As a result, Yukimura is made the No.11 representative of the All-Japan Juniors. Yukimura returns to the camp and along the way meets up with the other Middle Schoolers that defeated No.11-19 and meet the rest of the players who are astonished that No.s 11-20 had been completely replaced. Top 10 Challenge Yukimura sits with other Middle Schoolers as he watches the match between Middle Schoolers and High Schoolers for the title of Representative No.s 10 and 9 between Rikkai teammate Niou Masaharu and 2nd Stringer Atobe Keigo against Ochi Tsukimitsu and former Rikkai teammate Mouri Juzaburou. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Yukimura is an All-Rounder, as stated by Konomi Takeshi. He is given the title, Child of God for his skills and was an unbeaten middle schooler before he lost to Echizen. However, he is also powerful even without taking his opponents' senses. Despite Sanada overcoming Yukimura's tennis, Yukimura easily continues to overpower him in their tie-break match. It seems that achieving the Pinnacle of Perfection is the only way to overcome as it was implied that Ryoma got all of his senses back after he doing so. Yips Tennis : Yukimura returns every opponent's shots no matter what. As he does this, he takes away the opponent's five senses, a phenomenon which Kintarō describes as "...like your body no longer wants to cross the net or move at all." This is due to the fact that his tennis places his opponent in a state known as the'' yips, where the user freezes up and simply cannot move. 'Muga no Kyōchi (無我の境地, Muga no Kyōchi, trans. State of Self Actualization)' : A state in which the user naturally intakes all techniques he sees and can perfectly copy them, Yukimura is one of a few players, who have achieved Muga no Kyōchi. Trivia *Yukimura is named after Sanada Yukimura. The other half of the name went to the vice-captain, Sanada Genichirō. *Sanada Yukimura was killed by the Echizen clan in 1615. *Yukimura came 4th in the 1st New Prince of Tennis Popularity poll. *Yukimura met Sanada at a tennis club when he was four years old. *Yukimura is the youngest third year in Rikkai, his age being closer to Kirihara's than to Sanada's. *Yukimura is one of the few male characters in the anime who is voiced by a female voice actor (Nagai Sachiko), others being Ryoma Echizen, Kintarō Tōyama of Shitenhōji, Taichi Dan of Yamabuki, Yōhei and Kōhei Tanaka of Jōsei Shonan (the latter two being anime-only characters), and Fuji Shūsuke. However, Ryoma, Kintarō and Taichi are first years, and thus are more naturally voiced by a female seiyū due to their age, while Fuji and Yukimura are both third years. *Father's occupation: Worker (Advertisement Company) *Astrological Sign: Pisces *Height: 175cm or 5'9''ft *Weight: 61kg or 144lbs *Blood Type: A *Foot Size: 26.5cm *Club: Beautification Committee *Favorite Food: Grilled Fish *Hobby: Gardening *Favorite Subject: English, Mathematics, Art *Disliked Subject: Chemistry *Favourite Books: Anthology of Poems (especially French ones) *Favorite Music: Brahms 4th Symphony *Frequently visited place in school: the campus flowerbed, rooftop garden *Favorite Color: Pale Blue *Preferred type: Healthy People *Elementary School: Minami Shonan Elementary School *Uses his allowance for: Gardening tools and books *Motto: "If you have not experienced Winter, then you can not understand Spring's warmth." *Place he wants to go for a date: Art Museum *Thing He Wants The Most (at the moment): Collection of Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Paintings *Routine Duties: Watering his plants, image training *Dislikes: Talking about other people behind their backs *Skills Other Than Tennis: Watercolour Painting, Having an Extensive Knowledge about Plants and Animals *In the manga, Yukimura is depitcted to have a white head band as opposed to the green one he wears in the anime. Gallery Chibi Yukimura.jpg|Tenipuri Family episode: Tenipuri family goes to Hawaii?! Yukimura 3.jpg A young Yukimura.jpg|A young Yukimura Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:Kanto Players Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Coaches Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles